


Home

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' POV. TotBT Louis runs by going on a "road trip" after Lestat burnt his house down.<br/>Added a new Chapter 1-4-16<br/>________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Down the House

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has a second chapter to it. Burning down the house was written after home but precedes it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat burns Louis Home down. Louis flees. TotBT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Anne Rice. No money made on the fic.
> 
> Prequel to “Home”  
> \----------------------------------

Knowing I am about to lose all my composure I end the conversation with my maker and flee the house in which I live. I run swiftly through the streets leaving him behind before I give in and go against everything I believe and help him. Disappearing quickly from his accusing eyes I am still shocked to have seen him in a human body. I feel I have ran far enough away from him that I can slow my pace to a mortal walk. As I walk my thoughts are jumbled as I remember his physical appearance that is so different from his vampire’s body. I stop walking once I reach the river and take a seat on a bench. Sitting still I bow my head my raven locks hiding my face I begin to cry losing all composure as I realize what just happened that the switch worked. Blood tears fall down my face so I blot my tears with a handkerchief I have pulled out of my pocket. I take several deep breaths as my mind races with different possibilities and scenarios as to what will happen now to him and to me. I think cynically that there is no doubt that David from the Talamasca will help him with human life until he regains his body. I then begin to think of James in Lestat’s stolen body wondering what will happen when the others find out that there is now a powerful rogue vampire on the loose. I feel a hand on my back startling me out of my morose thoughts. I breathe deeply; stop crying and put on my infamous mask of detachment before looking up to see Marius.

“Louis, I am sorry to have startled you but Lestat has burnt down your home. I came to offer you a place to stay until everything can be resolved with this body swap.”

“Thank you Marius but I must refuse. I am going to leave town indefinitely. Will you please let me know as soon as Lestat is back in vampire form?” I wanted him to know I have faith in Lestat’s abilities even if I cannot help him because of my personal beliefs. I have no doubt that he will overcome this obstacle if not by getting his body back then by having a vampire give him the dark gift. I know that if Lestat truly wants to be a vampire if he will find a way. I just hope he does not see my refusal to turn him as a betrayal of him. I get up and nod to Marius telling him “bon nuit” as I quickly run to the old warehouse that holds my car. I get in my little car and begin to run from my demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-4-16 423am  
> Drabble Dimanche: Body Swap Edition  
> Prompts: Switch Rogue Stolen Talamasca Physical  
> Word Count: 481  
> Prequel to “Home”


	2. Burning Down the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes home after soul searching. TotBT

My lion is back. I sigh in relief. It is time to head back to Rue Royal. He has won against all odds. How does he always come back from the most impossible situations? It is hard to believe all that he has been through in his life. He has been from one adventure to another. He has survived being set on fire, being thrown from a tower, a rock career, the arms of a mad queen, the Gobi desert, and the present winning against the body thief.

I pack my bag with the few possessions I have left from the fire he set to my house. I know that he ignited the fire as a punishment for refusing his request. I have done worse. I know I can head back to New Orleans because it is safe. He is there. I have to face him and explain my actions. No more running. I know my loyalty is in question once again. I wonder why I thought he would be satisfied as a mortal. Why I thought he would seek redemption as I would have from this guilt. He is like the sun and will always rise. I should have known he would not let anything stop him. I should have known the mortal frame would not hold his soul. He is a fighter although his worst enemy is himself. Maybe he can settle down and be happy. Maybe he can accept himself and be content. All I want is his happiness even if it isn't me that makes him happy.

I walk to the door of the small hotel room with my bag. Leaving in my little car. I know he would not have liked this hotel or the car I purchased. I drive down the highway thinking about what has happened. I know that he will see my actions as a betrayal, there will be recriminations and another autobiography. I hope he can forgive me. I hope he understands my convictions are different from his. I just wanted the best for him. As the miles pass my thoughts are still dark and morose because I am unable to see how he can forgive me this time. I become detached from my emotions as I mentally prepare to enter New Orleans to see him. I know he is my everything and the only light left in my life. I wish that we could see eye to eye for once and put our past behind us. Love one another. I have to tell him I love him. I can no longer go on without saying it. Even if he does not feel the same it needs to be said. It is now or never.

I have parked my car in his city. I get out of the car and head towards him. I square my shoulders ready to face my maker. I feel him. I know I am not truly home until I see him. I have to see him even if he can not forgive me. I know this meeting will hurt but it is best to get it over with quickly. I see him and follow him slowly into the church. I think about my little house that is gone. It is okay because it was never home. Losing my house hurt but I have learned that my home is not a city or a place, it is a person, Lestat. No matter what happens I will always come back to him, my home.

 

MON BEAU SUR L'UN (dep) 11-9-15, 3 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11-9-15, 3 pm  
> Drabble Dimanche - Highway driving and road trips  
> Prompts: Lion Tower Stage Autobiography Present Rue Royale


End file.
